Quien soy realmente?
by AFallenMan
Summary: AU. A veces me pongo a pensar sobre mi existencia, si realmente vale la pena vivir, dicen que soy un monstruo, un asesino, que merezco sufrir, a veces pienso que tienen razón, todas las noches sueño con muerte y dolor. Ellos son mis verdugos, ellos imparten el castigo que merezco...ya ni siquiera se quien soy realmente. Naruto POV. Un mundo de Naruto mas oscuro. Primer Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y muy buenas a todos quienes se pasen y dediquen un rato de su tiempo libre para leer este Fic. Como podrán o no darse cuenta este es el primer Fanfic que me he atrevido a publicar, le he puesto mucho trabajo y dedicación y sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado. Los temas que serán tratados a lo largo de su historia son en su mayoría temas serios y llenos de momentos de gran introspección y depresión, mostrando un lado mas "realista", según mi concepción, sobre como habría sido realmente el trato que Naruto tendría que haber sufrido por parte de su aldea, están advertidos, así que si las historias llenas de angustia no son lo suyo, no lean el Fic. Ahora bien, un par de cosas antes de empezar con la historia:**

**Primero, agradezco que se den el tiempo de leer este Fic, y quiero dar un saludo a una amiga quien fue mi "modelo a seguir" en esto de los Fanfics, el que ella pudiera publicar un Fic propio realmente me dio el coraje de hacer lo mismo, asi que muchas gracias Lyn-chan!**

**Segundo, lamento mucho si me tengo faltas de ortografía, en especial con el tema de los tildes, la laptop que uso es de Estados Unidos y por esos lugares del mundo no se usan los tildes, por lo que los tildes que falten los incorporare mas adelante, por ahora tendrán que aguantarlo. Así que realmente lo siento mucho por eso.**

**Tercero, como ultimo, cualquier review es bienvenido, con tal de que no sea un flame todo bien, me gustaría que opinen que les parecía, que cosas les gustaría ver, como para sacar ciertas ideas, después de todo esto es por ustedes y para ustedes.**

**Sin mas preámbulos me despido, disfruten la historia :3  
**

* * *

Rojo, lo único que puedo ver frente a mi es el color rojo, me siento cegado, demente, preso de una rabia inexplicable e incontenible, frente a mí se dibujan unas vagas siluetas de edificios, probablemente algún tipo de aldea, y, siendo siluetas aun más pequeñas, las de personas. La cólera es tan grande, tan fuerte, que no puedo controla mis propias acciones y lo único que consigo hacer es sentir como los músculos de mis extremidades se tensan, sentir como mi aliento sale presurizado y ardiendo.

Puedo escuchar claramente gritos de dolor, gritos de miedo y terror, puedo sentir el crujir de huesos y cuerpos debajo de mis extremidades, puedo sentir los débiles ataques que me propinan, puedo sentir el miedo y la desesperación de estas personas, como el miedo se apodera de sus corazones.

De pronto siento un temblor detrás mío y al darme vuelta puedo apreciar como aparece una enorme criatura, con su jinete en la cabeza de la criatura, después, solo puedo estar quieto mientras la oscuridad empieza a rodearme, la sensación de que me arrancaban algo era insoportable, a medida de que la oscuridad me recibe con los brazos abiertos son los llantos de un bebe lo último que llegan a mis oídos.

Me despierto de un salto, jadeando, me incorporo y me encuentro en un ambiente oscuro y desconocido, siento como estoy empapado en un sudor frio que comienza a trazar líneas alrededor de mi cuerpo a medida que las gotas de sudor recorren y caen por mi cuerpo, siento como mi respiración se encuentra muy acelerada, mi corazón palpita y retumba con fuerza en mis oídos. De pronto a medida que mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad que me rodea puedo observar como aparecen unas paredes familiares, puedo ver que estoy en una cama conocida y, dando un suspiro de alivio, me dejo caer de espaldas en mi almohada, estoy en mi habitación.

Todavía me encuentro sudando, puedo sentir como el pijama que llevaba puesto se pegaba a mi piel producto del sudor, pero con la respiración ya más calmada, me llevo una mano a mi frente y empiezo a pensar en ese sueño de ahora, siempre ese sueño, no hay noche en la cual no sueñe con eso, ese sueño, mejor dicho pesadilla, se ha vuelto parte de mi vida, desde que tengo conocimiento que he tenido esa misma pesadilla, todas las noches sin falta, siete años en los cuales lo único que sueño es eso, en un principio esto realmente me dejaba aturdido ya que la pesadilla siempre era tan vaga como ahora, nunca eh podido captar más detalles sobre los hechos que transcurren en la pesadilla misma, siempre puedo sentir lo mismo, siempre puedo sentir los mismos olores y siempre me despierto en la misma parte, con la llegada de ese extraño ser gigantesco, con un hombre montado en lo que pareciera ser la cabeza de dicho ser.

La cabeza comienza a dolerme, siempre después de despertarme de esta pesadilla comienza a dolerme la cabeza durante un rato, comienzo en revolcarme un poco sobre mi cama, con las palmas de mis manos en mi cuero cabelludo y las yemas de mis dedos pegados firmemente sobre mi cabeza, tratando en vano de lograr que mi dolor de cabeza disminuya en algo. Entendiendo que el revolcarme en mi cama no va a hacer nada para aliviar mi dolor me decido a simplemente a pararme de mi cama y proceder a ir al baño, a refrescarme la cara y tomar algo de agua.

De esta forma simplemente corro las delgadas sabanas que llevo sobre mí, procedo a erguirme en mi cama y afirmo los pies en el suelo, sintiendo el agradable frio de la superficie de madera de mi departamento y sintiendo como el piso estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, después me levanto lentamente y procedo a ir al baño que se encontraba en el pasillo de mi departamento, notando como con cada paso la madera cruje debajo de mis pies.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi baño simplemente abro la puerta y enciendo las luces, posicionándome frente al lavabo y llenando un vaso, que se encontraba en la superficie del lavabo al lado del jabón, de agua el cual procedo a beber vigorosamente, luego juntos mis manos y las lleno con agua para después llevármela a la cara y dejar que el agua refresque mi cara, a medida de que las líneas gotas de agua helada bajan por mi cara puedo sentir como el malestar de la pesadilla se va con el flujo del agua, dejándome ahora la cabeza más despejada que antes. Ahora sintiéndome mucho mejor que antes, por lo menos ya no sentía ese odioso malestar en mi cabeza, decidí que el quedarse despierto por más tiempo a mitad de la noche no haría nada más que hacerme sentir terrible en la mañana, por lo que decidí el irme a dormir nuevamente, quería estar lo mejor posible para el día de mañana ya que sería un día especial para mí, ¿Porque lo preguntan? Por que mañana seria el día en el que le pediría a Oji-san que me inscribiera en la academia ninja, la cual empezaría en apenas unas dos semanas, así que no perdí mucho más tiempo de contemplación y me fui directo a la cama. Tan pronto como pude conciliar el sueño, la pesadilla volvió a atacar nuevamente…

La luminosidad es muy grande, comienzo a abrir los ojos, el sol saluda con sus cálidos rayos de vida que se escurren a través de mi ventana, dando comienzo a un nuevo día. No pierdo tiempo con contemplaciones sobre la noche anterior y simplemente me levanto de un golpe de mi cama, me aproximo nuevamente a la puerta de mi baño, con la intención de tomar una ducha, agarro una toalla naranja doblada, dejándola descansando encima de mi inodoro y procedo a desvestirme, primero comienzo por sacarme el camisón azul de mangas largas que uso para dormir, dejándolo a mis pies, para luego posicionar mis manos en los pantaloncillos cortos, también azules, que uso para dormir llevándomelos hasta mis pies donde, al quedarse enganchados en mi dedo pulgar derecho de mi pie, con una ágil patada los mando despedidos hasta la entrada del baño, ya los recogería después de mi ducha. Al abrir la llave de mi duche comprobé alegremente que salía agua, no me la habían cortado esta vez, y al llevar mi mano para comprobar la temperatura del agua me deleite al comprobar la fría sensación que invadía mi mano, debido a que nunca eh tenido el placer de una ducha con agua caliente me termine acostumbrando a la sensación del agua fría, entonces corrí toda la blanca cortina de baño y metí todo mi cuerpo dejando que el agua fuera una cascada de agua, la cual chocaba encima de mi pelo, dejando que el agua decantara desde ahí hasta todo mi cuerpo, a medida que comenzaba a asearme dentro de la ducha me puse a pensar nuevamente en el hecho que me tenía tan ansioso por este día, la academia ninja. Hoy le pediría a Oji-san que me dejara asistir a la academia, ser ninja era lo que más quería ya que los ninjas son las personas más respetadas de la aldea y el prospecto de siquiera empezar a ser visto de otra forma por los aldeanos era algo con lo que siempre había soñado, además, en la academia habían otros niños de mi edad y entonces podría, quizás, tratar de hacer amigos, aunque…puede que eso no funcione, otras veces ya había tratado de hacerme amigo con otros niños en los parques, pero debido a que sus padres han estado presentes eso nunca había podido pasar, pero quizás ahora en otro ambiente las cosas podrían ser mejor. Dándome cuenta de que mi ducha estaba tomando más de lo necesario cerré rápidamente la llave de la ducha, aparte la cortina de baño y salí de la ducha, tome la toalla anaranjada que había dejado encima del inodoro y procedo a vestirme.

Una vez vestido, en mi típico traje anaranjado que era el único que tenia ya que era lo único que podía siquiera pagar, procedí a ir a la simple y anticuada cocina de mi departamento. Me acerque a uno de los pocos muebles que se encontraban en la cocina, la madera ya corrompida por el paso de los años, y al abrir una de las puertas de este mueble encontré ante mí un compartimiento vacío, procedo a abrir el otro y encuentro lo único que quedaba de la comida que tenia: un envase de ramen instantáneo. El ramen es quizá mi comida favorita, era barato, fácil de obtener y me encanta la sensación de los tibios hilos de masa en mi boca, sintiendo como todos los sabores de los ingredientes de la sopa en si se impregnan en los fideos, me encanta el terminar de comer los pedazos de cerdo y carne que contiene la sopa y, lo mejor para el final, me encanta beber el caldo restante de los fideos, disfrutando de el liquido caliente, salado y con sabores mezclados de todos los ingredientes que componen al platillo. Diciendo todo esto lo que se encuentra frente a mi no parece otra cosa más que una ilusión de ramen, el ramen instantáneo era una burla en comparación al ramen de Ichiraku, el único lugar en el que me permitían comer a gusto y sin echarme del lugar. Una vez agarrado el envase de ramen simplemente comencé a verter el agua hervida, que había dejado hirviendo en la tetera al entrar a la cocina, y, después de esperar los tres minutos reglamentarios antes de que el ramen estuviera listo, procedí a comer vigorosamente mi alimento, tal como se puede esperar no fue tan grandioso como hubiera sido como un poco de ramen en Ichiraku.

Una vez listo con el desayuno procedí a caminar en dirección a la puerta que da al exterior de mi departamento y, con un rápido abrir y cerrar de puertas, ya me encontraba en el exterior de mi departamento, fuera de mi seguridad, de mi comodidad, ahora estaba en este terreno externo, este eterno entorno hostil, ya saben, las calles de la aldea de Konoha. El miedo empezó a sembrarse en mi interior, al principio pequeño, nada más que un sentimiento de incomodidad, comencé a transitar por las calles más solitarias de la aldea, donde los ojos sin misericordia de los aldeanos no pudieran encontrarme, pero llego a una intersección que era obligatoria en mi camino, había llego a la calle más comercial de Konoha, repleta de comerciantes y puestos de venta y, por ende, lleno de aldeanos. En esta parte mi respiración comienza a hacerse un tanto más acelerada y entrecortada, al miedo se le agrega un poco de ansiedad cada vez más creciente, apresuro el paso y evito ser notado, pero el color de mi ropa delata inmediatamente mi presencia ante los aldeanos, los sonidos de las conversaciones alrededor mío cesan, la gente deja de comprar, la gente deja de vender, la gente se vuelve hacia mí y me miran, diablos, me miran con esos ojos, no dicen nada, al menos no con sus bocas, pero sus miradas, esas dagas heladas se incrustan si misericordia alrededor de mi cuerpo, donde su veneno comienza a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo, puedo sentir como el veneno llega a mi corazón, siento una gélida mano presionándome el pecho, siento como el veneno llega a mis pulmones, no puedo respirar, siento que me encojo, los aldeanos se vuelven unos crueles monolitos ante mí, no lo soporto, el sudor recorre por mis poros, antes de que las cosas se coloquen peores me echo a correr en dirección a la torre del Hokage, ya faltan menos de cien metros. A penas me pierdo de vista escucho nuevamente el sonido del bullicio en el comercio de Konoha, nada paso realmente allí, al menos no para ellos.

Una vez que veo la roja torre alta del Hokage me siento mucho más tranquilo, más seguro, entro cuidadosamente por la puerta de la entrada, tratando de evitar ser visto, subo las amarillas escaleras que conducen al piso donde se encuentra la oficina del Hokage y puedo notar como su joven secretaria no se encuentra en su tradicional puesto, donde de vez en cuando se pondría a limar sus uñas con una actitud un tanto perezosa. La secretaria del Hokage era una mujer de alrededor de unos 27 años de edad, que tenia por nombre Atsuko, nunca supe de su apellido, era una mujer cálida, una de las pocas personas en esta aldea que me tratan bien, ella era hermosa, tenia piel clara como la leche, con un poco de rosado en las mejillas, tenía unos ojos cafés preciosos que siempre me recordaban al color del chocolate los cuales se complementaban con su cabello largo que era del mismo color de sus ojos, cayendo a los lados de su cara y por su espalda como si fuera una cascada de chocolate oscuro, ella siempre andaba vestida por ahí con algún kimono de colores rosados, usualmente con algún diseño de flores en él, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura.

Después de terminar de pensar en ella por tanto tiempo no pude evitar notar él como mi cara se sentía apoderada de un calor que se esparcía por todo mi rostro, principalmente en mis mejillas, estaba sonrojado, era inevitable, después de todo ella era casi la única mujer que me trataba bien y ella era verdaderamente hermosa. Despabilandome finalmente proseguí a ir a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, a medida que mis pasos se aproximaban a la puerta pude escuchar voces dentro de la oficina, diciendo cosas ininteligibles, una voz era del Hokage y la otra voz era la de un hombre, que por su voz debió de haber sido relativamente joven, al estar frente a frente con la puerta de la oficina del Hokage no supe que hacer, una parte de mi quería entrar inmediatamente pero sabía que no era buena idea interrumpir al Hokage mientras esta en medio de alguna reunión, por otro lado la conversación se escuchaba algo acalorada y me encontraba muy curioso acerca de que cosas podrían estar hablando. La curiosidad se apodero de mi y no pude evitar pegar mi oído a la puerta para intentar hacer que los sonidos que escuchaba comenzaran a tomar un poco mas de sentido, lamentablemente ya saben lo que dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato, o como sabría después, al zorro.

-… El es el zorro- Dijo la voz desconocida, se notaba que había tristeza y preocupación en sus palabras. Al principio esto me desconcertó, no sabía de quien hablaban o de que hablaban.

-Eso aun no lo sabemos con certeza Kakashi, solo el tiempo podrá decir cuál será el resultado final del problema que tenemos en nuestras manos.- Dijo Oji-san, en su voz podía percibirse un momento de debilidad, uno al escucharlo ahora podía realmente sentir los años de mas que se estaban acumulando en su cuerpo de anciano, haciéndolo sonar verdaderamente cansado. Me sentí preocupado por el.

-¿Pero como puede ser esto posible? Creí que el Jutsu que había utilizado el Yondaime Hokage había funcionado a la perfección, creí que había efectivamente aislado el alma del Zorro de Nueve colas dentro del cuerpo de ese niño, haciendo del niño su carcelero y al Zorro su prisionero…no esto- Dijo el ahora identificado Kakashi, el también escuchándose cansado por la conversación. Debo de admitir de que al oír de el Zorro de nueve colas mi interés se disparo por los cielos, todo el mundo sabía de él, de cómo apareció una noche y empezó a sembrar caos y destrucción por toda la aldea, matando a numerosos aldeanos y ninjas por igual…entre los cuales estaban mis padres, los cuales nunca conocí o conoceré…

-No lo sé Kakashi, a veces me pregunto lo mismo, lo más probables es que haya sido precisamente debido al uso de ese particular jutsu, no sé si lo sabrás pero el Shiki Fujin era una técnica que debido a los efectos que tenia sobre quien lo usaba y los usos que se le podría dar, fue estrictamente prohibido el siquiera saber de su existencia para el publico general, incluso para los ninjas de más alto nivel, solo los Hokages de esta aldea y algunos miembros de extrema confianza sabían de su existencia, pero como imaginas, debido a la situación extrema en la que nos encontrábamos en la noche en que el Zorro ataco podrás entender que el Hokage decidió emplear medidas extremas para solucionar el problema, situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas.-

-Así que uso el Shiki Fujin a pesar de saber los riesgos de su uso…increíble, el era verdaderamente un hombre noble- Dijo Kakashi, en su voz pude escuchar como el afecto y la nostalgia chorreaban con cada palabra que decía acerca del Yondaime Hokage.

-Así es Kakashi, el único inconveniente fue que debido a que el jutsu estaba prohibido desde hace tanto tiempo que los resultados que este significaba sobre el cuerpo y las almas de tanto el Zorro como la del niño eran totalmente impredecibles. Supuestamente produciría que el alma del Zorro fuera hecha prisionera en el interior del niño, nunca podríamos haber adivinado el que ambas almas entrarían en una disputa por el control del cuerpo del niño, todavía ni siquiera sabemos si esto es lo que pasara, lo único de lo que estamos seguros es que el proceso va a llevar un poco más de tiempo, probablemente unos meses a partir de hoy- Explicaba el Hokage, su voz sonando cada vez mas cansada.

Al ir escuchando tan detenidamente la conversación pude entender que dentro de una persona se encontraba el alma de el demonio que me arrebato a mis padres, no supe que pensar acerca de esa persona, tuve pena de ella, pero también odio, mucho odio, sé que no debería de culparlo por lo que lleva dentro, pero la simple idea de que ese demonio estuviera vivo de alguna forma, y no muerto como nos habían hecho creer, me hacía perder la cabeza.

-¿Por eso fue que solicito mi presencia?- Preguntaba Kakashi, sonaba nervioso y no tan a gusto con la conclusión que saco.

-Así es Kakashi, a partir de la próxima semana quiero que vigiles detenidamente, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, a ese niño, quiero que lo vigiles para saber de su comportamiento, si el Zorro ha manifestado control completo sobre él, pero…-Hizo una pausa, su voz se quiebra ligeramente-…Principalmente quiero que le cuides Kakashi, eh escuchado rumores acerca del tratamiento que recibe de los aldeanos, los insultos, el ignorarlo, el no permitirle comprar nada en ningún lugar, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que pasen a agredirlo físicamente, no te preocupes por tus labores como Anbu, no las dejaras de lado ya que esta será una misión de clase S extendida que yo te asignare de manera indefinida.- Termino de decir Oji-san, su voz derrotada.

-¿Y en caso hipotético que el Zorro tome control del niño?- Pregunto Kakashi seriamente, con un dejo de preocupación por la respuesta, el mismo debió de haber predicho cual seria.

-Si ese llega a ser el caso…yo mismo me ocupare del asunto, nadie más, si fracase al ayudar al niño que sea mi castigo el afrontar mis errores.- Dijo Oji-san con una voz que mando un escalofrío por mi espalda, algo del tono que empleo para decir eso no me gusto mucho, sonaba casi muerto al decir eso.-Solo recuerda que mientras eso no suceda, lo protegerás cueste lo que cueste, tómalo como un favor de parte de un anciano que ya ha perdido a mucha gente que quiere y que no quiere ver como otra desaparece de su vida.

-Lo entiendo Hokage-sama, no se preocupe, eh escuchado mucho acerca del niño, a pesar de no tener tiempo casi nunca debido a mis misiones como capitán Anbu, y debo decir la verdad que me agrada, el niño tiene mucha fortaleza, más de la que muchos de nosotros podríamos soñar tener. Lo único que desconozco de él es su nombre.- Dijo Kakashi con sinceridad y un poco de curiosidad hacia el final de sus palabras. La verdad la curiosidad me estaba matando, necesitaba saber quién era este niño que cargaba con el monstruo que asesino a mis padres, no sé ni siquiera que esperaba obtener con esto ni que haría con la información que obtendría, no lo sé, pero una parte de mi gritaba con hambre el que se le diera este nombre, la identidad de esa persona, sentía deseos de agredirle, sabiendo aun así que eso no serviría de nada, sentía ganas de gritarle, sabiendo que mis insultos no me traerían lo perdido devuelta, estaba enojado, sin fundamento, estaba enojado con la injusticia de no tener padres, de mi trato por parte de la aldea, mi ira no era dirigida hacia la persona en sí, si no a lo que contenía, pero en el fragor del momento no lo diferenciaba con claridad, bestia y hombre, eran lo mismo para mí. Al darme cuenta de que Oji-san diría quien era esta persona, aguce el oído, listo para escuchar…ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

-De seguro ya has escuchado este nombre anteriormente, el nombre de tu objetivo a proteger, es Naruto Uzumaki, un ni…- _Naruto, Naruto, Na…ru…to_, las palabras en mi boca murieron, los engranajes de mi mente se atascaron, mis pulmones se apagaron, el corazón paro abrupta mente, el mundo a mi alrededor pareció haberse congelado en un instante, no sentí cuando una mosca me picaba en el cuello, no sentí cuando comencé a temblar…no sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompió.

¿Humano o Bestia? No sabía cuál de los dos era…

* * *

**Bueno, ¿Que tal les parecio? Ojala les haya gustado el leerlo tanto el como me gusto escribirlo.**

**Recuerden dejar reviews :3**

**Se despide cordialmente.**

**AFallenMan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Muy buenas a todos! Primero, gracias por los primeros reviews, sus opiniones son siempre recibidas. Segundo, lamento si consideran que demore al subir el nuevo capitulo, pero estoy en epoca de clases, por lo que tengo poco tiempo para escribir, por lo que este capitulo es mas largo en forma de compensacion por la tardanza. Como siempre sus reviews son bien apreciados por mi, me ayudan a mejorara ciertos aspectos de la trama, pero bueno, sin mas preambulo, empecemos con el nuevo capitulo!**

* * *

En ese minuto los insultos y las palabras que me decían los aldeanos cobraron sentido: "monstruo","demonio", "asesino", todas esas palabras que previamente no tenían ninguna explicación o justificación mas allá de herirme por cualquiera que hubiera sido el motivo de pronto cobraron macabro sentido. Fue tan repentina y violenta la revelación que me golpeo con más fuerza de la que cualquier golpe pudiera soñar. Tuve que aferrarme a la pared más cercana para no caerme, las piernas no me respondían, los huesos y músculos hechos de calcio y fibras resistentes ahora no eran más que paja vieja y marchita incapaz de aguantar su propio peso, me di cuenta de que mis manos y mis brazos temblaban sin control, mi cabeza era un desastre, apenas podía reconocer donde estaba y mi vista estaba nublada por una tela de lagrimas que lentamente se acumulaban en mis ojos, haciendo mi vista borrosa, para luego simplemente caer libres por mi rostro incapaces de aguantar estar ahí, como yo ahora. Comienzo a retroceder lentamente, alejándome de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage, tambaleándome mientras lo hago, todavía sigo caminando de espalda y no me percato de que una presencia se aproxima por detrás hasta el momento en que torpemente choco contra dicha figura, perdiendo mi equilibrio y cayendo sobre mi trasero, la otra persona ni se mueve por el débil impacto que fue nuestra colisión.

-Naru-chan! Estas bien? No te lastimaste cierto?- Dice una voz detrás mío, era una voz fina, de mujer, la reconozco como la de Atsuko. Comienzo a hiperventilarme nuevamente, Que debo hacer en estos momentos? No puedo hacerle frente, no después de saber que era, no después de saber que era un monstruo, los padres y el hermano menor de Atsuko habían muerto en el ataque del Zorro a la aldea, o era el mío? Ya no sé que soy, quiero irme de este lugar, no quiero verle la cara, no quiero pensar en que yo fui quien le hizo eso a ella, pero no puedo evitarlo, fue gracias a mi que ella quedo huérfana, fue gracias a mi que ella tuvo que deambular por las calles de Konoha solitariamente por casi dos años antes de que Oji-san le diera un hogar, gracias a mi casi tuvo que prostituirse para tener algo de dinero para comer algo. Es en medio de mi tortura que ella parece percatarse que algo no iba bien conmigo, me pone una mano en el hombro para después tomar mi rostro con sus dos finas manos, una a cada extremo de mi cara. Su tacto ya no es familiar, ya no puedo sentirle el cariño de antes, pero no porque no estuviera presente allí sino porque ahora ya no me sentía merecedor de él, yo era un asesino, yo era un monstruo, procedí a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, no me sentía capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Vamos Naru-chan, abre los ojos, todo está bien Cierto? No me hiciste daño, estoy bien- Dijo ella con una voz generosa y cálida, de seguro ella pensaba que mi comportamiento se debía a que yo me sentía mal por haber chocado con ella, hipotéticamente habiéndole hecho algún tipo de daño.

Por un segundo realmente no quise abrir los ojos, no me sentía merecedor de verla directamente a los ojos, siempre detrás de su alegría se podía presenciar la más pequeña cantidad de dolor, un dolor causado ya hace mucho tiempo, cuando debajo de una pata enorme y roja quedaron aplastados sus seres queridos, donde hace mucho tiempo fue aplastado su hogar, sus sueños de ese entonces y su inocencia. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad procedí a abrir los ojos lentamente, viendo como siluetas y formas comenzaban a formarse delante de mí, en un principio una boca fina y ligeramente rozada apareció frente a mí, después una nariz delicada y puntiaguda, luego unas mejillas blancas y ligeramente rojizas, luego…los ojos, por un momento no vi nada allí, nada de dolor y de sufrimiento, no penas acumuladas o reprimidas, pero esto prontamente cambio, drásticamente.

De pronto el escenario comienza a cambiar, lentamente pero a un paso firme, los muros comenzaron a pudrirse a mi alrededor, el olor del moho y la humedad inundaban mis fosas nasales, prontamente los muros comenzaron a expandirse y a contraerse, parecía casi como si aquellas paredes estuvieran respirando por voluntad propia, emitiendo sonidos que vagamente se asemejaban a un jadeo intenso, la atmosfera a mi alrededor comenzó a perder la luminosidad natural de la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ventanas, siendo reemplazado por una luz tenue y anaranjada, el aire comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más pesado, mis pulmones pesaban, mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, podía sentir como la espiraciones de las paredes liberaban este aire tan pesado, di un paso atrás en medio de mi temor, solo para escuchar un leve chapoteo, dirijo mi mirada hacia abajo y puedo ver como el suelo ahora estaba cubierto por agua sucia que llegaba hasta mis tobillos, comienzo a desesperarme nuevamente, este lugar no me es familiar, no me agrada, me aterra, estoy solo…verdad? Pero luego recuerdo, Atsuko! Ella estaba aquí afuera de la oficina de Oji-san cuando todo empezó, ella podría ayudarme. Cuando me doy vuelta, para poder pedir ayuda a Atsuko, la noto algo extraña, hay algo que no encaja con el panorama, su imagen parece distorsionarse levemente en medio del aire tan pesado, como un espejismo en el desierto, pero no es solo eso, ella simplemente se encuentra allí, inmóvil, rígida, casi pareciera que no respirara. Comencé a colocarme nervioso, así no era Atsuko, ella se suponía que era feliz, que ella era alegre, que ella estaría ahora preocupada por mí, como siempre lo había hecho, mis latidos retumban en mis oídos, tengo miedo de acercármele, pero debo hacerlo, debo de ser valiente, por ella.

Mis pasos comienzan a resonar a lo largo de la habitación, el sonido del chapoteo comienza a producir un persistente eco, a medida que me acerco mi resolución comienza a deteriorarse ligeramente, Atsuko todavía no se mueve, no puedo verle la cara, hay una gran sombra proyectándose en su rostro y en su figura, mi respiración se hace cada vez más fuerte y apresurada, quiero terminar con esto de una vez, me coloco justo frente a ella, el chapoteo cesa, las paredes callan.

-A..Atsuko, Estas bien? Que te sucede? Vamos, tú no eres así, no te quedes ahí parada por favor, se feliz de nuevo, por favor…háblame.- Dije, mi voz se quebraba mas y mas con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, tanto por el miedo como por la tristeza de ver a alguien tan querido por mí en ese estado.

Pude ver como el cuerpo de Atsuko comenzaba a temblar ligeramente, todavía no puedo verle el rostro. En un principio pensaba que temblaba de miedo, como podía esperarse de una situación como en la que estábamos, quiero decir, yo estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Su movimiento errático comenzó a enervarme, algo realmente no andaba bien, antes de poder preguntar nuevamente cual era el problema ella comenzó a emitir un ruido casi imperceptible, en un principio pensé que me susurraba algo, pero a medida que el ruido comenzaba a hacerse cada vez mas fuerte comprendí que no eran palabras lo que salían de su boca, sino que era risa, una risa aterradora, que provocaba que sus cuerpo se agitara cada vez más, la risa comenzaba a hacerse notar en toda la sala, el sonido rebotando en las paredes, produciendo que la risa pareciera que proviniese de todas partes. Finalmente no aguante más.

-Que es tan gracioso Atsuko?! Por favor di algo, lo que sea, se feliz, ríe de forma normal, como cuando jugabas conmigo cuando era más pequeño, solo no te rías así. Te lo suplico!- Dije desesperadamente, quería hacerla entrar en razón, sentía que si las cosas seguían de esta forma la perdería para siempre, y eso era algo que no me permitiría. Finalmente paro de reírse, la sala se había vuelto presa de un silencio sepulcral, la espera me estaba comiendo vivo, pareció una eternidad antes de que ella hablara.

-Oooooh así que el pequeño _Naru-chan_ está preocupado por mi?- Dijo ella en un tono sarcástico, desplegando una sonrisa grande y dientona, la cual brillaba entre medio de toda la oscuridad, pero impidiéndome el resto de su rostro.

-Me dices que sea feliz de nuevo, no es cierto? Bueno, hay pequeño problemita con ese asunto _Naru-chan_.-El tono que emplea para decir esto último me hizo sentir nauseas, estaba cargado de desprecio y sarcasmo, algo que nunca espere de ella.-Veras, no puedo volver a ser feliz por una razón muy sencilla, y esa es que…nunca eh sido realmente feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, ya van casi 8 años desde que di mi última sonrisa sincera, desde que me reí de verdad, desde que sentí a mi corazón latir con alegría y esperanza…y quieres saber que me hizo dejar de ser así Naru-chan…FUISTE TU!- Dijo Atsuko, esta última frase me dejo en shock, me quede petrificado como una estatua de piedra, todo pareció detenerse a mi alrededor, el sonido del chapoteo, la respiración de las paredes, lo único que parecía seguir era el terrible y denso aire que había en la habitación, pero, ahora era mucho más sofocante, ya no era simplemente el aire lo cual hacia que fuera difícil respirar en la habitación, sino el odio que se sentía en el aire, el odio que Atsuko sentía por mí.

-Desde hace 8 anos que yo ya no soy quien solía ser, lloro todas la noches hasta quedarme dormida, veo las caras de mis padres y la de mi hermanito por todas partes, cada uno de ellos mirándome con caras desesperadas, mientras la sangre escurre de cada uno de sus orificios, suplicándome ayuda, ayuda que no les puedo dar!- Ella dice todo esto gritando, dejando que cada palabra que sale de sus finos labios desprenda todas las emociones que ella había llevado acumulado desde hace tanto tiempo, pero siempre con esa sonrisa demente, con esa vil sátira de la risa dulce e inocente que ella le daba a los demás, que me daba a mi.- Y todo esto es por tu culpa…TU, MALDITO ZORRO!- Esto último me hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa, como era posible que ella supiera de esto, o mejor dicho, como era posible que lo creyera, podía sentir una mano fría que empezaba a rodear mi corazón, apretando suavemente y haciéndome sentir un nudo de angustia en el pecho.

-Tú me arrebataste todo, mi casa, mis padres, mi hermano, mis amigos, **TODO!**\- A medida de que Atsuko decía esto podía ver como su figura comenzaba a cambiar, su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse, parecía una voz más gutural, mas inhumana. Podía apreciar como en su fina piel empezaban a aparecer ligeras grietas, pequeños pedazos de piel comenzaba a caerse de su cara, como un huevo cuando comienza a descascararse, pero, en vez de que debajo de su piel hubiera musculo, una especie de pelaje anaranjado y cubierto de sangre se dejaban entre ver en las pequeñas grietas de sus mejillas, sus ojos todavía no lograba verlos.

De pronto ella comenzó a acercárseme, no de forma apurada, sino de forma lenta, sin ninguna prisa, con la sonrisa siempre presente. A medida que se acercaba más y mas su forma cambiaba, en sus sonrisa ahora se manifestaban unos afilados colmillos, pareciendo dos dagas que relucen en la oscuridad, su pelo café ahora era de un color rojo brillante, casi como la sangre. Me sentía aprisionado, no tenia donde ir, nadie a quien pedir ayuda, resignado, me quede ahí donde estaba, empapado en sudor, sentía como una gota de sudor helada me bajaba por el centro de mi columna vertebral, trazando todas las líneas de mis vertebras, hasta llegar a la parte superior de mis pantalones, donde fueron absorbidos por la fabrica naranja de mi vestuario.

-**Que sucede Naru-chan? Asustado? Tienes miedo? Impotencia? Acaso realmente ere capaz de sentir algo? Dime, Que se sintió matar a todas esas personas? A dejar a todos esos niños y niñas huérfanos?**\- Decía Atsuko mientras seguía aproximándose, su figura cada vez más cerca de mí.

Fueron en los pasos finales en los cuales decidí volver a cerrar los ojos, fue así como empezó todo esto, quizás sería esta la forma en la cual volvería todo a la normalidad. El sonido de el chapoteo de sus paso ceso, hubo un silencio, apretó mucho más los ojos, tengo miedo, siento nuevamente como sus manos comienzan a tocar mis mejillas y esto me da el suficiente valor para abrir los ojos definitivamente, esperando encontrar frente a mi esos cálidos ojos cafés a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado a ver. No podría haberme encontrado con algo más distinto, en vez de café, solo veo rojo, unos ojos sanguinolentos, con la esclerótica negra, finas venas rojizas recorriendo en mar negro de sus ojos,, pupila contraída y el iris de un color rojo sangre. Suelto un grito agudo, no dura mucho, ella tapa mi boca con una de sus manos en forman vertical, siento algo puntiagudo en mi mejilla derecha, son las uñas de la mano con la que tapo mi boca, son tan negras como la noche, y tan puntiagudas y largas como dos colmillos de algún animal salvaje. Siento que deposita su otra mano en mi cuello, apretándolo ligeramente, con las uñas listas para cortar mi garganta con el más ligero de los movimientos, una razón más para estar quieto.

-**No tengas miedo Naru-chan, los monstruos como tú no merecen el sentir temor, solo merecen ser tratados como merecen, como escoria, lo más bajo de lo bajo, como la mierda que son realmente, como los asesinos que son, quiero que mires directamente a mis ojos, que imprimas mi mirada en tu mente, puesto que esta será la mirada que te seguirá incluso en tus sueños, ve en mis ojos el sufrimiento y el dolor de la gente que asesinaste y…por sobretodo, recuerda por siempre quien eres, un monstruo, nada más que eso, naciste un monstruo y morirás como uno.**\- Dice ella, cada palabra quedándose en mi mente, no podre olvidarlo nunca, no merezco olvidar. De pronto ella retira violentamente la mano que tenía en mi garganta, llevándosela detrás de su espalda, lista para cortar mi garganta con un corte certero. Cierro mis ojos, aceptando mi destino, una solitaria lágrima recorre mi cara antes de que la oscuridad me reclame.

Despierto sobresaltado en un lugar familiar, miro a mi alrededor y veo que me encuentro afuera de la oficina del Hokage, tirado sobre el suelo, todavía sobresaltado, me llevo una mano a mi garganta, ningún corte, ni una gota de sangre, todo bien, nada de eso ocurrió realmente…O si? Comienzo a ver a mi alrededor, en busca de alguien, solo para ver a una mujer familiar sentada sobre su retaguardia, sobando su espalda baja, emitiendo pequeñas quejas de dolor, era Atsuko. Inmediatamente mis músculos se tensan, mi respiración se agita, todo lo que paso y lo que se dijo volvió con violencia a mi cabeza, siento nauseas, miedo, miedo de ella, no quiero estar aquí, preferiría estar en cualquier otra parte. Ella levanta su cabeza, se percata de mi presencia, dirige su mirada hacia mí, café, pero por cuánto tiempo? No podría soportarlo de nuevo, sin dirigirle ninguna palabra, salgo corriendo escaleras abajo fuera de la torre del Hokage, con un débil "Naruto-chan, espera!" escuchándose a mis espaldas.

* * *

A medida que corría por las calles todo a mí alrededor pareció colocarse en cámara lenta, como si alguna fuerza siniestra quisiera que viera todo con macabra precisión para poder deleitarse con mi expresión, con mi angustia…con mi miedo. Pude ver las caras de los aldeanos con otro enfoque, ahora, donde antes simplemente veía indiferencia y apatía ahora veía su verdadera naturaleza, los monstruos despertaron de su sueño, hambrientos de venganza y cegados de odio. Pude ver como sus caras denotaban odio, sus rostros se deformaban para formar grotescas expresiones de odio y rabia, cada uno de ellos teniendo los mismos ojos que Atsuko tenía en aquella pesadilla, o sea lo que haya sido, pupilas rojas mirándome con miradas de odio.

Todas esas caras se quedaron impresas en mi mente, sentía como un fierro al rojo vivo se encargaba de dejar impresas esas imágenes en un lugar mas allá de la carne, mi mente, la carne es débil, puede romperse y curarse, pero la mente, la mente era un lugar oscuro y tenebroso donde una vez que algo entra, jamás sale. Tuve que detenerme en seco en el lugar donde me encontraba, sentía nauseas al sentir como absorbía lentamente lo que veía a mi alrededor.

A medida que todo esto quedaba impreso en mi mente podía sentir como empezaba a caer en una profunda desesperación, todo lo que yo conocía hasta ese momento, todo mi mundo, sin importar que tan malo podría haber sido hasta ese entonces, resultaba ser una mentira y como un espejo que se quiebra podía ver como los pedazos de mi vida caían en cámara lenta, cada uno de los fragmentos del espejo, de mi, reflejaban una parte de mi ser.

Me vi a mi mismo llorar mientras todos los aldeanos me daban las espalda cuando tenía cuatro años, a mi sombra se proyectaba la imagen de un zorro monstruoso, con cada una de sus nueve colas danzando libremente, me vi siendo echado de las tiendas por sus dueños, negándose el vender cosas a un "asesino" como yo, vi las imágenes de mis sueños, sintiendo en carne viva todos los olores, los sonidos, los gritos, los olores a sangre y a cadáveres, todo vino a mí en esos cristales rotos.

Mi rostro empezaba a reflejar mi angustia, las personas a mi alrededor debieron de notarlo y muchos empezaron a reír abiertamente, a reírse de mí, no era una risa llena de felicidad, era una risa malvada, donde el odio era tan grande que podía ser hasta palpable. Sus caras burlonas me miraban, con los ojos entrecerrados por reírse, dejándose ver pequeños orbes carmesí, expresiones desagradables, niños, mujeres, hombres, la edad no era una restricción, sin importar a donde mirara solo había burlas, risas, miradas.

La multitud entre medio de sus risas comenzaban a hacerse a un lado, dejándose ver a un grupo de hombres que no reían, llevaban asquerosas muecas en sus rostros y sus ojos brillaban con un rojo intenso y electrizante, casi daba impresión de ver chispas salir errática y salvajemente de sus ojos, venían acercándose a mi lentamente, como lobos que han encontrado a un animal herido, se acercaban con expresiones hambrientas, saboreando el momento e intoxicándose en mi terror y en la angustia de que estaba sufriendo. No podía soportar ver las caras de las personas que habían a mi alrededor así que simplemente me limite a agachar mi cabeza y mirar fijamente a mis pies, aun siendo víctima de las risas y burlas que las demás personas me lanzaban.

Mis lágrimas todavía estaban cayendo por mi rostro cuando la pena poco a poco fue reemplazada por otra cosa. Al principio no lo note, fue como un chispazo, algo en el fondo de mi mente que empezaba a aparecer, como una semilla plantada que empezaba a brotar, pude sentir como el tallo salía de la tierra, como el botón de la flor comenzaba a abrirse, pero en vez de una flor hermosa y reluciente salía una flor gris, una flor marchita, una que estaba siendo lentamente corrompida por la podredumbre de sus alrededores, la tristeza ya no estaba, solo la rabia, el odio, el sentimiento de injusticia que habían sido embotellados desde hace ya tanto tiempo, fermentando con el tiempo, madurando, refinándose, esperando el momento adecuado para simplemente reventar por la presión, la flor era ahora tan roja como los irises de los aldeanos, de esos monstruos. Quienes eran ellos para juzgarme, eh? Quienes eran aquellos que se rehusaban a venderme cualquier cosa?! Quienes me prohibían el jugar con sus hijos, diciéndome que no querían que monstruos se juntaran con sus hijos?! No me hagan reír… USTEDES SON TAN HORRIBLES COMO EL MONSTRUO QUE CLAMABAN QUE ERA!

Empecé a ver rojo, no me podía contener, mi mente cada vez estaba sucumbiendo mas y mas ante este nuevo sentimiento de odio que no había sentido antes, cada vez mi mente se llenaba mas y mas de oscuras palabras, como si alguien estuviera susurrando lentamente que es lo que debía hacer, susurrando atrocidades: "desmiembra", "mata", "come", "arranca", "machaca", "destruye" cada una de estas palabras susurradas dentro de mi cabeza por voces distintas, algunas jóvenes como niños y otras tan viejas como ancianos, todas al mismo tiempo y cada una pareciera como si la susurraran de diferentes partes, pude sentir como mi mente estaba cediendo frente a esto y poco a poco pude sentir como ya no me repudiaban las ideas, pronto comencé a sentir una cruel anticipación, un deseo inmenso de simplemente hacer lo que las voces me decían, de sucumbir a esta bestia interna, ellos decían que era un monstruo, era hora de darles al monstruo que habían formado, y luego, como rendido frente a mis demonios, fue entonces que despegue la vista de mis pies y encontré las miradas de los aldeanos, listo para hacer desatar el infierno en ese lugar, pero, pare en seco cuando vi sus reacciones.

Los ojos de las personas se habían apagado, cada cual era un ser humano ahora, las risas cesaron, los hombres se detuvieron en seco en sus avances hacia mí, sus expresiones ahora eran de miedo, las mujeres lanzaron gritos de terror y sorpresa, los niños ahora corrían, algunos gritando de pánico y pidiendo socorro, refugiándose detrás de sus madres y padres. No podía entender el por qué de sus reacciones, no lo entendía, pero pude ver claramente como el miedo se apoderaba de las facciones de cada uno de los individuos que estaban frente a mí. No sabía que sentir, ver como el miedo se reflejaba en sus rostros fue como un balde de agua fría que me dio de lleno en el rostro, pude despertar de mi borrachera de odio y sangre, y pude llegar a una terrible conclusión: Ellos están aterrados de mí… de la misma forma en la que estarían aterrados de un monstruo. Fue entonces que aproveche el que los aldeanos estuvieran petrificados de miedo para ponerme a correr en dirección a mi departamento, antes de que los aldeanos pudieran sobreponerse a su temor y dejarse consumir por su odio de nuevo, ya que, quien sabe que podrían haberme hecho de haberme quedado ahí, ya saben lo que dicen, hay ciertas cosas que es mejor no saber…ojala hubiera escuchado a este razonamiento antes de haber escuchado esa conversación afuera de la oficina de Oji-san.

* * *

Al ir llegando a mi departamento, el cual se encontraba en uno de los peores y más pobres barrios de todo Konoha, pude darme cuenta de que las calles estaban más desiertas de lo usual, las calles desprovistas de la poca pero usual vida que había en ellas anteriormente, el sol que ya estaba poniéndose dándome en la espalda, proyectando una larga sombra a lo largo del pequeño trecho que me separaba de mi "hogar", el día había sido uno muy caluroso y como consecuencia de esto pude ver mi departamento como un espejismo, como un oasis en medio de este desierto árido, hostil y sin vida en el que se había convertido Konoha, podía ver como la imagen de mi departamento era distorsionada por el calor y casi llegue a temer que realmente estuviera en el desierto, que realmente lo que estaba frente a mi era solo un espejismo en medio de un cruel desierto, del cual no podría salir con vida.

Cuando pude tocar las paredes rojizas del edificio donde estaba mi departamento casi suelto un suspiro de alivio, digo casi por que el sentimiento de alivio fue reemplazado por uno de tristeza nuevamente al ver en la muralla, donde estaba la escalera que daba al segundo piso que era de donde estaba localizado mi departamento, un grafiti grande y escrito con letras grandes y rojas donde se veía un kanji, como podrán imaginarse debido a mi condición como el paria de la aldea nunca eh recibido educación apropiada, apenas sabía leer y escribir, pero este era un kanji que ya había visto tantas veces en tantas formas y tamaños que ya me lo sabía de memoria, era el kanji para "demonio". Al verlo simplemente suspire tristemente resistiendo las ganas de llorar nuevamente, normalmente solo ignoraría esto pero después del día que había tenido ya no me quedaban casi nada de energías y la poca estabilidad emocional que me quedaba estaba amenazando con desplomarse, como si dejáramos un vaso al borde de una mesa, el mas mínimo provocativo o acción haría que el vaso se cayera y se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Subí por las escaleras y con pesar saque lentamente las llaves de el bolsillo de mi pantalón y las introduje casi sin ganas, sabiendo lo que habría adentro…o no habría adentro, en la cerradura de mi puerta, cuando escuche un "_click_" supe que la cerradura se había abierto y sin más preámbulo entre a mi departamento.

Al entrar en la habitación principal de mi departamento sentí de golpe un fuerte olor a humedad y a madera vieja, en contraste con el aire puro que hay en el exterior de mi departamento, y note con amarga certeza que no había nadie en mi departamento, nadie que me recibiera con un abrazo, nadie que me preguntara como había estado mi día, nadie que en el último de los casos simplemente estuviera dentro de la misma habitación que yo, simplemente estando ahí, simplemente dando calor a la habitación, no me importaba si ni siquiera hablara, solo quería a alguien ahí que estuviera por su propia voluntad, que me hiciera sentir que yo era lo suficientemente querido para que alguien tomara algo del tiempo personal que tenían para darme una visita, que me hiciera sentir como que no fuera el paria de la ciudad…pero no había nadie ahí, solo la soledad y una que otra cucaracha.

Después de contemplar la soledad de mi departamento me sentí mas derrotado que antes, procedí a retirar las sandalias que llevaba puesto y las deje a un lado de la puerta de entrada, me saque la chaqueta delgada que llevaba encima y la deje perezosamente en el único sofá que ocupaba algo de espacio en la de otra forma vacía sala de estar. Después fui a paso lento al único baño que había en mi departamento, dispuesto a lavarme la cara para sentirme algo más refrescado, con esperanzas de que la fría agua ayude a calmar el infierno en que se había vuelto mi cabeza.

Al entrar al pequeño baño de mi departamento no me sobresalte ni me impresiono el ver a una pequeña cucaracha pasearse despreocupadamente por entre medio de mis pies y meterse en uno de los tantos orificios que decoraban las paredes bajas de mi departamento, casi tuve ganas de reírme ante semejante escena pero no lo hice, la risa hubiera sido más amarga de lo que hubiera esperado. Me aproxime lentamente entonces al lavabo gris del baño, en una época mejor quizás hubiera llegado a ser blanco pero debido a la suciedad y mal estado del departamento el tiempo no había sido tan bondadoso con sus muebles, y sin siquiera percatarme de mi reflejo, que se veía en el espejo que estaba por encima del lavabo, procedí a abrir la llave del agua y junte mis manos por debajo del chorro del liquido, sintiéndome ligeramente mas refrescado con el delicado tacto que el agua le estaba haciendo a las palmas de mi manos, como pequeñas manos heladas que acariciaban mi piel con delicadeza, haciéndome sentir mejor. Una vez que ya había juntado una buena cantidad de agua en mis manos, lo suficiente para que empezara a rebalsarse, procedí a llevarme rápidamente el agua a mi rostro, instantáneamente apagando algo del incendio que tenia dentro de mi cabeza y liberando un "_Ahhh_" de contento al sentir como las gotas del liquido recorrían mis mejillas y decantaban en la punta de mi barbilla antes de caer libremente a la punta de mis pies descalzos, cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar a fondo aquellos pequeños placeres que me podía permitir.

Una idea de pronto asalto mi mente con violencia "Porque al mostrarles mi cara los aldeanos colocaron semejantes expresiones? Que fue lo que vieron?" Al darme cuenta de esto sentí un repentino miedo, un miedo de mi mismo, todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados y tenía miedo de abrirlos, temiendo que cosa podría ver que fue suficiente para poder espantar a casi toda una aldea, pero sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerle frente a este hecho me propuse el terminar con esto y darle un vistazo a mi rostro. Fue entonces cuando apoye mis manos en los extremos contrarios del lavabo y me puse de puntillas para que mi rostro estuviera a nivel del espejo, con intenciones de verlo. Todavía no abría los ojos, pude escuchar como los latidos de mi corazón latían cada vez con más fuerza y con más rapidez, retumbando en mi oídos como si un tambor salvaje estuviera sonando en mi interior, estaba abriendo lentamente los parpados, imágenes e ideas locas de lo que vería empezaban a presentarse en mi mente, abrí completamente los ojos…los tambores se detuvieron, habían matado a quien los tocaba, me sentí como una estatua de hielo, pegado al suelo y sintiendo un escalofrió enorme recorriendo mi espalda, el silencio se apodero cruelmente de mi departamento, solo para ser roto aun mas violentamente por un grito desgarrador, un grito infantil, un grito desesperado, un grito de terror, y quien gritaba? Pues ese era yo.

Nada podría haberme preparado para lo que vi, no había nada extraño con mis mejillas, con mi frente, con mi mentón, con mis pómulos, con mi cabello, no… lo que estaba mal y había causado tanto terror en los demás aldeanos eran mis ojos, al verlos solo vi unos ojos rojos como la sangre, con las pupilas rasgadas, tenían un aspecto animalesco, salvajes, con las pupilas rasgadas, uno en un principio pensarían que eran de un gato, pero ya sabía más que eso, eso era el confirmante definitivo que lo que el Hokage había dicho era verdad…esos no eran ojos de gato…

…

…

…

….

….

….Esos eran ojos de _zorro_, esos eran _mis_ ojos…

* * *

**Yyyy Corte! Se imprime caballeros!**

**Que tal les parecio el nuevo capitulo, este estuvo mas cargado de los efectos que el trato de los aldeanos a tenido sobre la mente de Naruto.**

**Espero que este capitulo les haya parecido mas interesante que el primero, el cual considero que esta un poco flojo.**

**Sin mas que agregar, les deseo buen dia, o buenas noches.**

**Recuerden dejar reviews! :3**

**Atte, AFallenMan.**


End file.
